Inuyasha Truth or Dare
by flowerblood26
Summary: The Inuyasha gang got bored and started to play Truth or Dare. Please send in your truths and dares! A GAME ONLY.
1. The Game Begins

I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. If this story is almost the same idea and plot as your story or a story you read... it is a complete coincidence (except that Alice and Wonderland one)

**It was 3:00 a.m., Inuyasha woke up by the sacred tree. He didn't want to try to fall asleep again so he woke up Kagome.**

**Kagome was annoyed when she got woken up at first, but she seemed to cool down. **

**She tried to fall back to sleep but she couldn't.**

**So she tried to wake up Sango and Miroku, and even they were annoyed.**

**They too cooled down and couldn't go back to sleep.**

**Only one problem remained, what were they gonna do at this late hour?**

**Inuyasha had a plan.**

"You guys wanna play a game or something?" Inuyasha asked in an immature tone. His friends looked at each other, confused that he'd even think about playing a game, then nodded.

"But-" Miroku insisted, "why not cook a fish or heat up a mushroom or something else than playing games?"

"What else is new, fatty?" Sango joked as she abruptly rested her head on Miroku's shoulder. Kagome giggled and said,

"Why not, Sango? We didn't even eat dinner yet." Sango thought for a second, then agreed.

"Kags, sweetie, can we please just not eat for ONE MINUTE." Inuyasha almost yelled at his wife, but quickly fell beyond the "sit" command. Miroku scooted back and changed his mind.

"Yeah, let's play a game." Miroku said.

"But the question is, what kind?" Sango said.

"W-w-w-w-wait... hold up! Are you guys sure we should play a game?" Kagome said with sweat dripping down her cheeks.

"Doesn't kill ya to." Inuyasha laughed. "Now, Hush up! Your waking up the kids!" They all looked at Sango and Miroku's sleeping children. They were already old enough to ride on Kirara by themeselves and kicking each other for space. Looking at the kids, Kagome's eye glimmered. She remembered playing Truth or Dare with her friends when she was only a kid. Oh, how she'd wish she'd play it again. She shook Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Please, please, PLEASE can we play Truth or Dare, honey!" Kagome begged. Inuyasha wasn't really surprised that Kagome called him "honey" since she called him that every day, but still he couldn't bare saying no. So he took it to a new direction.

"I thought you wanted to EAT." He said sarcastically. Kagome tried to act like a dope.

"I... change my mind. I'm not hungry anymore." Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango smiled and got around in a circle. It was oldest to youngest, at least that's how Kagome remembered it. So Miroku was first. He thought for a moment, and he finally he got it.

**What was Miroku going to say, truth or dare? And what was it? It's YOUR choice! Make sure you come up with ideas! And I'll even include you name!  
**

**Feal free to think of a truth or dare to the other characters that are about to be next!  
**


	2. Miroku's Turn

**Thxs sooo much 4 sending in ur truths and dares!**

**If you can't find your truths or dares at the beginning of the story... don't worry!**

**That means that it has been moved to the end.**

**Because this is still a little bit like a story.**

**So everything needs to be in order.**

**So I won't be moving on to Kagome when it's Sango's turn and things like that.**

**Now continuing the story...

* * *

**

**(Anonymous's dare) MIROKU**

"Kagome..." Miroku was just about to say his dare. Everyone crept closer in excitement, while Kagome sat there whimpering. _What was he going to make me do? _she thought, _He's already married, so he won't want to kiss me, I wouldn't mind kissing Inuyasha, wait! Why am I thinking about KISSES? _Miroku quickly opened his mouth and said,

"I dare you to say 'sit' to Inuyasha 5 times... make sure it's slow, too." Kagome was cheering while Inuyasha just stood there flat.

"Hey! Miroku! You want me to kill you?" Inuyasha demanded, "'Make sure it's slow'? What! Ya want me to feel the PAIN?" Kagome was laughing along with Sango.

"It's part of the game, Inuyasha." Sango said. Inuyasha replied with the usual: 'fine' and Kagome stood up and lifted Inuyasha from the ground. She inhaled and said,

"Sit!" Inuyasha fell to the ground, and Kagome bent down and whispered,

"1 down, 4 more to go!" After so many painful sits, Kagome was finally finished and sat back down. Inuyasha struggled to get up. And after 3 minutes, he got up and crawled to Kagome.

"Thanks a LOT for trying to KILL me!" Inuyasha sarcastically said and sat back down. Kagome laughed.

"Your welcome!"

**(inuyasha biggest fan's dare) MIROKU**

"Miroku!" Kagome excitingly said, "Did you know you can dare yourself? It's totally fun!" Sango and Inuyasha froze.

"Really?" Miroku replied while scratching his chin. "I dare..."

"Save the thinking for later, we ALL know what your going to dare, anyways." Sango interrupted.

"Oh is that so? Then what is it then?" Miroku asked. Sango sat there, not expecting that he'd say that.

"Girls; it's about GIRLS is it?" Sango said. Miroku stood up and shouted,

"You just gave me an idea! Thanks Sango!" Sango froze.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"I dare myself to hug a LOT of pretty girls in front of Sango!"

:::::::::EVERYONE TURNED BLUE:::::::::

"WE'RE MARRIED YOU CHEATER! I WAS BEING SARCASTIC WHEN I GUESSED THAT YOU WERE GONNA DARE ABOUT GIRLS! IT'S STILL ALL ABOUT GIRLS TO YOU IS IT? GIRLS! GIRLS! GIRLS!"

Sango got so mad she literally caught on fire. Kagome put it out.

"Don't you worry Sango... Miroku won't dare anything like that... isn't that right, Miroku?"

Miroku wasn't there, he was hiding behind a tree shivering. He nodded in response to Kagome's question.

"Great! It's settled!"

Sango sighed in relief.

* * *

**Ok, i know this is just all the Miroku truths or dares but I told you, it's still a little bit like a story. **

**If you want your truths and dares to be updated to my story ASAP, get the oldest characters to do the truths and dares.**

**Sango may be next, but that doesn't mean you won't be sending more Miroku truths and dares!  
**

**Coming Soon to Chapter 2: **

**Sango, the 2nd oldest of the four, is up next to say her truths and dares. **

**If people send Miroku truths and dares in, maybe he gets a chance to jump back in. **

**What are these two's truths and dares?  
**


	3. Sango's Turn

**Thank you again for your truths and dares! **

**If you can't find your truths or dares at the beginning of the story... don't worry!**

**That means that it has been moved to the end.**

**Because this is still a little bit like a story.**

**So everything needs to be in order.**

**So I won't be moving on to Kagome when it's Sango's turn and things like that.**

**BTW sorry it took me so long! I had to write these other stories!**

**Now continuing with the story...**

**(ILoveInuyasha4Eva's dare) SANGO**

"You got anymore dares?" Sango asked Miroku. Kagome was cooking up some noodles for everyone. Inuyasha sat there patiently, watching the steam rise from the small pot.

"Nope, I'm done." Miroku replied. Even though Sango was OK with Miroku joking with her about about the whole 'I dare myself to hug a LOT of pretty girls in front of Sango' incident, Sango wanted to get back at him.

"Say, you guys.. now that it's my turn... can you all please listen?" Sango asked very slowly. Kagome let go of her spoon and listened. Along with Inuyasha and Miroku.

"I dare myself" She continued, "to flirt with LOTS of guys!" Kagome and Inuyasha's jaws fell, not expecting to hear this come out of sweet and nice Sango's mouth. Miroku just fell to the floor.

"What?" They all screamed.

"Why..." Inuyasha said.

"would..." Kagome said.

"you say that!" Miroku yelled. "Are you being for real this time? Look I was just messing around with you when I said I was going to hug girls! I won't let you flirt with guys! When I see you flirt with one guy... I will bust their asses home!" Sango leaped to Miroku with open arms and hugged him. A tear shed from her eye.

"Thank you so much Miroku! I can't believe you would actually say that!" Miroku slowly smiled and hugged her back.

"Aaaaaaaawwwww!" Kagome chanted. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"A back to back 'Angry then Happy' relationship. When have I experienced THAT before." Inuyasha scooted more to the ground so the 'sit' command wouldn't be more painfull. But he caught her smiling and putting her arm around him. Sango moved closer to Miroku's ear and whispered,

"You know, I could've done it for real if you didn't stop thinking about girls too much."

**(CUTE n CUDDLY's dare) SANGO**

"The noodles are ready!" Kagome yelled, even closer to Inuyasha who was more hungry and excited than all of them.

"Nothing better than a midnight snack, eh Sango?" Miroku asked Sango while he scarfed up his noodles. (A/N sorry if that sounds wrong).

"MMMMMHHHHMMMM!" Sango grunted with a mouthful of noodles. Miroku was thinking on with a plan. He snatched the bowl of noodles from Sango and kept it in the air. He raised it above his head were Sango can't reach it.

"Miroku, what are you DOING!" Both Sango and Kagome asked. Kagome dropped her bowl and helped Sango into getting it. Sango stopped and spread her palms as if she was about to...

"Don't make me slap you, monk!" Sango yelled.

"Help us Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled behind her. But Inuyasha couldn't care more about HIS bowl of noodles.

"Slap me all you want, but you'll never get your bowl of noodles!" Miroku laughed. "In order to get them, you have to dare yourself to struck my butt!" Sango started slapping him all around his face. Kagome rolled her eyes to how silly this whole fight was and told Sango that she was going to share with her HER bowl of noodles.

"Sure!" Sango said as she picked up her chopsticks. Miroku sat right next to them, also eating noodles. Right there, where Miroku was sitting, is the spot where it's the first or second time... that Sango struck Miroku's butt.

**Coming Soon to Chapter 4:**

**Inuyasha, the 3rd oldest of the four, is up next to say his truths and dares. **

**If people send Sango truths and dares in, maybe she gets a chance to jump back in. **

**What are these two's truths and dares?**


	4. Inuyasha's Turn

**Thank you again for your truths and dares! **

**If you can't find your truths or dares at the beginning of the story... don't worry!**

**That means that it has been moved to the end.**

**Because this is still a little bit like a story.**

**So everything needs to be in order.**

**So I won't be moving on to Kagome when it's Sango's turn and things like that.**

**BTW sorry it took me so long! I had to write these other stories!**

**Now continuing with the story...**

**(inuyasha biggest fan's dare) INUYASHA**

"Sango..." Miroku asked with open eyes. Sango quickly pulled her arm away from Miroku's butt, trying to smile with all the noodles stuffed in her mouth.

"*GULP!* I didn't do anything!" Sango yelled. Miroku simply just rolled his eyes and put his empty bowl by the noodle pot. Inuyasha, who knew he was next, and also knew that someone was going to force him to dare something to himself that's unexpectedly weird, scooted back against the tree.

"Do you have anymore dares Sango?" Kagome asked as she put her empty bowl on top of Miroku's. "You know, it doesn't hurt to do something else." Inuyasha was too scared. The sooner his turn comes, the sooner he's going to be the torture freak of the night. He sat there pleading, _say yes, say yes!_

"Nope, I got nothing." Sango, who secretly looked at Inuyasha's nervous and sweaty face, smirked and crossed her arms. Kagome, Miroku, and Sango got devious.

"Inuyasha! Get over here right now!" Kagome ordered in her most playful tone. Inuyasha got on the ground and army-crawled closer to them. Miroku and Sango knew what Kagome was going to do, as she already told them a bit earlier.

"Inuyasha, honey, can you please go on top of that branch?" Kagome asked, then pointed on the tree with a huge branch on it. Below it was a smaller branch. Inuyasha got really confused but he nodded anyways.

"Uuuuh... sure?" He jumped up and landed on the huge branch. Sango and Miroku started snorting.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said slowly. Inuyasha got REALLY worried. _What was she going to say- _"SIT BOY!"

"Gah!" The branch broke off and he was about to land on the ground when, BOING! His pants landed on the smaller branch, getting him to hang painfully from his pants.

"Ha!" Kagome started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Watidya do THAT for?" Inuyasha grumbled. Sango and Miroku couldn't stop laughing.

"You got a wedgie! I haven't done that to anyone in years!" Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha froze.

"What is a 'wedgie?'" They all asked at the same time. Kagome froze as well. Wondering what to answer...

"Well, I won't really tell you guys cause you know how you learn easily when I tell you things from my era and you end up doing something enormously bad?" Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha nodded at each other. Kagome could picture it, when they know what wedgie means, they would all give each other that for no apparent reason.

"Well, Inuyasha, you know why I did that?" Kagome asked smiling.

"Hell no!" Inuyasha hissed and tried to dangle his way down.

"Because I want you to dare yourself to give your Tetsusaiga to Sesshomaru!" They all froze again. Trying to focuse on the subject.

"WTF! You really want me to give my powerful kill-a-demon, save-your-ass's-life, get-a-jewel-shard, shield-to-protect-you sword? No friggin way!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome for being so dumb.

"Yes, Kagome, that's too much." Sango and Miroku joined in. Kagome started to laugh again.

"Oh, you guys! I didn't mean it THAT way! I just wanted to see how it looks. I would never see you actually give Sesshomaru the Tetsusaiga so why not start now! Here! I'll play Sesshomaru!" Kagome took two pointy leaves, her Sailor Moon sticker she keeps in her backpack, and Sango's Hiraikotsu.

"No! I'm not even doing THAT!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome got mad and yelled,

"Sit boy!" The branch holding Inuyasha broke off and sent Inuyasha tumbling down and hitting the grass. Kagome took the two pointy leaves and placed them behind her ears to represent Sesshomaru's pointy ears. She took her Sailor Moon sticker and put it on her forehead to represent Sesshomaru's Crescent moon, and lastly, she took Sango's Hiraikotsu and put it on her shoulder to represent Sesshomaru's 'fluff' (A/N, that's too cute! I love Sessy's fluff! Even though I don't know what it is! XD)

"Now, let's play this!" Kagome happily chanted. Inuyasha tried to crawl closer, in both pain of the sitting part, and the wedgie. Sango and Miroku were freaked out and scooted closer to the tree.

"I'm Sesshomau, and you're you! Okay.. starting now!" Kagome waited for Inuyasha to say something. But he was getting awfully tired. Especially since it was almost morning.

"Sweetie, we don't have enough time!" Kagome stood up and deepened her voice.

"What are you doing here, little brother?" Inuyasha crossed his legs and looked up.

"I came here to give you the Tetsusaiga" Inuyasha tried not to laugh. Kagome, who also tried to stay in character, giggled, then pushed her eyebrows together.

"Damn you! You know I can't actually take the Tetsusaiga!" Kagome said with a slightly exaggerate deep voice. Inuyasha got more into this and got really mad.

"The heck am I supposed to do, make you eat it? Either you take this thing or stop acting like Sesshomaru. Besides, I would've killed him by now anyways." Inuyasha fell to the ground and snored. Kagome turned red.

**(CUTE n CUDDLY'S dare) INUYASHA**

"Hey, Inuyasha, I would've sited you if it wasn't the end of the dare anyways." Kagome yelled. Inuyasha sat up and Kagome's sentence made his eyes twinkle.

"It was? Yahaaaay!"

"Hold it right there!" Miroku crawled to Inuyasha and Kagome. Sango followed. "Inuyasha, you're not going to get away so easy... you didn't even give Kagome the Tetsusaiga!"

"And i thought this was going to be interesting." Sango added.

"Hey, shut up! Kagome said it's over, and now it's over, got it?" Inuyasha hissed and crawled to the tree. Miroku grabbed his shoulder.

"Oh, no it's not, the dare is, is to give the Tetsusaiga to Sesshomaru, and what do I see?"

"What? even though I give this stupid thing to 'Sesshomaru' it'll still be Kagome!"

"Nope, it's Kagome playing as Sesshomaru."

"Why are you so concerned about this anyways?"

"Because it's Truth or Dare stupid!"

"Why you!"

"Why you!" Kagome and Sango were beginning to think this was a big fight so they went after them.

"Hey, you guys!" Both Kagome and Sango snapped. "This is too immature! Just stop! Okay! So what if Inuyasha didn't finish it? It's just a game!" Inuyasha and Miroku stopped and sat down.

"Brat" Miroku said.

"Crap" Inuyasha said.

**(CUTE n CUDDLY'S dare) INUYASHA**

"I got a great dare that'll blow your human minds away!" Inuyasha said with a feisty tone**. **Sango, Miroku, and Kagome all froze and changed color.

"Do you really have to go there, hanyou?" Inuyasha, happily ignoring them turned to Kagome. Kagome freaked out and moved behind the tree. She peaked a little, only showing half her face and hair to Inuyasha. _What was that maniac gonna do now?_ Kagome shivered.

"Kagome..." Sango and Miroku scooted closer, thinking what he's going to do to Kagome after his wedgie. Kagome hid behind the tree. "I dare you to kiss Miroku."

"What the hell do you mean!" Sango yelled without a face expression. "Miroku and I are married! And so are you and Kagome! it's not like they're actually going to kiss... are they?"

"Well, it depends on the kiss." Miroku interrupted.

"Why you, monk!" Sango hit his head with her Hiraikotsu.

"Actually, he's right." Kagome said while coming from the tree. "If I'm going to friendly kiss him on the cheek, I wouldn't mind." Inuyasha smirked.

"No, a REAL kiss, smack on the lips."

"INUYASHA!" They all screamed.

"Ugh, you pervert! I'm not doing it!" Kagome said.

"Aw, come ON Kagome! At least two seconds!"

"No! Inuyasha! In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if you turned into a real dog in my era, and started humping EVERYTHING."

Yet again, they all froze.

"Dogs... 'hump' in your era?" Sango asked.

"It's called 'lack of mating', it's how they reproduce." Kagome answered. "Here, if you guys are so desperate, I'll give him a kiss on the lips." Sango tried to deny it, but Miroku just closed his eyes and lecherously puckered up. Right when Miroku was about to kiss her, Kagome gave him a Hershey's chocolate kiss.

**Coming Soon to Chapter 5:  
**

**Kagome, the 4th oldest of the four, is up next to say her truths and dares. **

**If people send Inuyasha truths and dares in, maybe he gets a chance to jump back in. **

**What are these two's truths and dares?**


End file.
